1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cable connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known in the art that a grounding device is often used to reduce the crosstalk in an electrical connector, and particularly to reduce the crosstalk in an electrical connector terminating with a coaxial cable for transmitting data at a high speed. Such an electrical cable connector having a relevant grounding bus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,620. The grounding bus has a base strip portion, and a plurality of axially rearwardly extending tab-like fingers arranged in a row extending widthwise of the cable and bent to juxtaposition with the bent bared portions of the coaxial shield. The grounding bus connects the braidings of the coaxial cable with the grounding contacts of the electrical connector so as to establish a grounding path therebetween for crosstalk prevention. However, soldering the grounding bus to the braidings decreases the assembly efficiency compared with a simple mechanical engagement therebetween. Meanwhile, the grounding bus and the grounding contacts are partially insert molded, which also complicates the manufacturing.
Hence, an electrical cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means which simplifies the assembly process thereof.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means which ensures a reliable grounding path.
An electrical cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes an electrical cable connector and a coaxial cable subassembly. The coaxial cable subassembly has a plurality of wires, and a grounding bar electrically contacting with braidings of the wires. The electrical cable connector includes an insulating housing, a dielectric insert defining a plurality of channels for receiving contacts therein and a lengthwise slot communicating with the channels for retaining the grounding bar, a shield having a pair of L-shaped tabs extending therefrom, and a grounding plate having two resilient pads. The two resilient pads are sandwiched between the tabs of the shield and the grounding bar to establish a grounding path.